Be a Jerk
by FickleArtist
Summary: Know what's fun? Bugging your best friend's girlfriend.


If there's one thing Chester loves to do it's messing with his best friend's girlfriend. When they were younger the brunette had a thing about physical contact, high fives, pokes, they made him uncomfortable. Now he was better about it, the brunette could stand it for a while before pulling away or asking someone to back off a bit. Timmy was like that to everyone, his girlfriend included, everyone except the blonde. And that is why the blonde could get away with practically laying on his best friend while a peeved off Tootie looked on. Why his friend let him get away with it he didn't know nor did he really care, as long as he could annoy the raven haired girl. Why, because it's fun to see her puff up her cheeks in silent rage that she's been asked to give her boyfriend space for a bit yet his best friend is free to cling to him at all times. Best friend privileges are awesome.

In his defense, Chester has never really understood the concept of personal space; plopping down between two people who were then forced to make room for him, casually hugging or putting an arm around his friends, it was just how he was. He'd gotten used to being shrugged off by his friend when it got to be too much, at times remembering not to do it, not once was he told it was a problem. That might have been because he knew when not to do it or laid off once shrugged off, or his friend accepted it as an inevitability that couldn't be helped. Had he been asked to quit he would have, granted there would be times he forgot, but eventually he'd have stopped.

Now how he discovered this new entertaining pastime was a funny story. Up until eighth grade the gang of misfits tolerated Tootie's aggressive flirting. At times she asked about plans outside of school so she could stalk bump into Timmy outside of school. Everything was fine and dandy up until the end of that year when his friend started paying more attention to the girl. Less complaining about her being everywhere they went and more 'she's looks cute today' kind of talk, or as the blonde like to put it, she finally wore him down enough to give her a chance. Cruel as the rest of his friends thought that was of him to say, truth's a bitch.

Anyway end of the year, lots of free time during class, perfect opportunity to corner your crush ask your crush out. Such was the case when the blonde left his English class to hunt down a friend to hang out with, his teacher too busy reading to notice he left, when he walked in on the pair talking in a corner of the room. So like the good wingman he was the blonde waltzed up behind the brunette, put an arm around his shoulders, and greeted her. It's important to explain that any form of contact that the brunette doesn't expect usually results in whoever it is being yelled at and/or hit. However neither of those happened, his friend continued talking to her even though he'd normally be at the very least tensing up. Wasn't until later that Chester even noticed, he was too busy laughing at the look on her face at the time. So he discovered a way to rile her up and his best friend stopped reacting to his bubble being invaded.

Three years later hadn't changed much. She still got upset so he still did it. Funny since she caught on it why he did it a couple months after they started dating, how that happened he wasn't really sure. Best part by far was that anytime she whined about how he was doing it on purpose her boyfriend, and their friends, told her she was overreacting since it was something he'd been doing since they all became friends, no harm meant. Didn't make her feel any better if she came over to the Turner house to hang out with Timmy only to find the blonde already there, usually sitting on or nearly in the brunette's lap, which really was a coincidence 98% of the time.

Who knew Tootie would be as jealous as she is? Still, much as he loved making her mad, he toned it down a bit. For one he didn't mess with her if the couple was fighting, it was a special day for them, or if things were going better than normal for them. And he'd been making an effort to not be the clingy best friend he was, earned him a few concerned questions from the other guys that he brushed off as nothing. Riling the girl up was fun but it was a major violation of being a best friend to be the cause of a breakup unless it was for the other's own good. Yeah she still had a few stalker-ish tendencies, checking up on him, jealousy if he talked to another girl, but the teen loved her so it wasn't his place to interfere. Didn't seem to be doing much good seeing as they were arguing more than normal but what's a guy to do.

Couple days ago they'd had a bad fight, relationship hadn't been called off or anything but still. The blonde was invited over to play video games all weekend, that's not an offer you refuse especially when your friend needs some cheering up. Ended up staying over all weekend with only one weird incident happening among all the talking and advice giving to help make things up with Tootie. Have to hand it to Timmy, once he's with someone he's going to do everything he can to make it work out, probably from all those trashy day time soap operas he used to watch. Kind of sad after hearing what they were fighting about, most of it was her complaining about him only putting up with physical contact for so long, a few times bringing up the blonde being an ass, and the brunette making the mistake of saying she got jealous easily. The last part got her shouting at him, he tried to reason with her though he had to raise his voice to be heard, more fighting cause he was 'yelling' at her, and finally them parting ways to avoid anymore drama. Maybe it was because the blonde had no romantic experience but that doesn't sound like a good relationship. Apparently there were other problems that his friend hadn't been telling him about going on during the last year.

Problems the brunette wanted to fix. Took a while to figure out the best way to do that since part of the problem was the raven haired girl yet they managed to make a decent plan. Would take a while to work through it all, most of it was getting her to chill long enough to talk a few things over. Plus they agreed that the messing with her thing had to stop, meaning no more being a clingy friend. And that honestly bothered Chester more than he thought it would. Back in middle school he didn't have a problem with quitting for his friend's comfort, now he was being asked to do it because a third party didn't like it. A third party who's complaining meant a harder time for his friend so guess it was necessary for him to suck it up and quit. An unhappy blonde sat by as the phone call was made to apologize, ask her if she wanted to work through their issues, and when she came over later. He tuned them out for the most part, until she asked if he was really going to quit getting touchy feely with her boyfriend, a question that irritated him for some reason. Of course he find that, told her yeah, and left so they could talk it out.

Monday came, both of them all smiles. And he was happy to see his friend happy.

So why did he feel jealous?


End file.
